


I failed

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was the first time I actually wrote down one of my little ideas so please bear with me, English is also not my first language so there might be a few mistakes. ... will anybody even read this? Well whatever I'm still posting it.





	

Running through the streets of the dark district as the normal people called it, she felt the cold of the night biting into her skin. The last rays of the sun had long faded and darkness has engulfed the world.

_„Do this properly, we don’t need any evidence or witnesses to get in our way.“_

As always, she was left with a few instructions to do what she did best. The sniper rifle in the case on her had become her best friend years ago. She used to think of hunting as a hobby, back then when it weren’t humans that was she hunting for. Her father had often taken her with him to his small hut in the mountains teaching her about the forest and its animals. But then her parents died in a car accident, leaving her behind with nowhere to go.  
She had been taken in by an ‘old friend’ of her father who said that they went to college together. She was just ten years old at that time, a little child that knew nothing about the harsh world she was living in. But now it was to late to turn back, the police already catching up to her.

 _I failed_.

That was all she could think about. She could feel herself slowing down. So close, she thought, always so close. In the end they wouldn’t catch her. She was sure of that. The river flowing peacefully in front of her. She’d never learn how to swim, it wasn’t really necessary. She climbed over the railing and jumped. ‘Finally it is over’ was her last thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I actually wrote down one of my little ideas so please bear with me, English is also not my first language so there might be a few mistakes. ... will anybody even read this? Well whatever I'm still posting it.


End file.
